1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to restoration of damaged or torn meniscal tissue in articulating joints of the body, and more specifically, to restoration of a knee meniscal tissue.
2. The Relevant Technology
The meniscus of the knee is a crescent shape of fibrocartilage interposed between the condyles of the femur and the tibia on the lateral and medial sides of the knee. The menisci are integral components of the complex biomechanics of the knee and possess unique physical and biomechanical properties. Due to trauma, disease, or wear, local tears or damage can be formed within the meniscal structure. Such defects can cause discomfort for a patient and left untreated, can accelerate wear of the articular cartilage on both the tibia and the femur.
Accordingly, several treatments have been developed to address repairing torn meniscal tissue. These treatments typically involve holding the torn or damaged tissue together with an implant placed in the vascular area of the meniscus long enough for the mensical tissue to heal itself. These implants are sutures, bioabsorbable fixation devices, biological glues or autologus reconstituted tissue created by applying an energy source to the damaged tissue such as a Laser or ultrasonic tissue ablation energy source. Via various methods known in the art, the mensical tissue is regenerated over the area held together by the implant and once healed the meniscus tend to regain function allowing the knee to mobilize normally.
Unfortunately, traditional meniscal repair systems do not allow for optimum placement of the implant. Surgeons have traditionally accessed the damaged mensical tissue from the interior cavity of the knee, or made incisions adjacent to the damaged tissue on the outside of the knee, then cut through the skin, fascia, and knee capsule in a direct approach to access the torn meniscus with repair implants. This invasive approach is less common since it is technically demanding, requiring avoidance of the complex neurovascular structures such as the peroneal nerve, popliteal nerve, saphenous nerve and popliteal artery. Additionally, such an approach can increase the patient's discomfort and recovery time. Accordingly, there is a need for less invasive procedures that facilitate optimal implant placement to expedite recovery and minimize patient discomfort.